


The Scent of Birmingham

by Mystrye



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom Tommy Shelby, F/M, Inspired By Peaky Blinders, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrye/pseuds/Mystrye
Summary: Miriam (Midge) Solomans is the beloved niece if Alfie Solomans. While she knows some if what her uncle does, she's largely uninvolved. Until one day she comes face to face with Thomas Shelby.This story is an ABO fic, you have been warned.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have an obsession with ABO fics and there just aren't any that I can find for Peaky Blinders. I can't get Alpha Tommy Shelby out of my head. So I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Thomas Shelby never dreamt there'd be another Omega for him after the death of his Grace… how could there be. Grace was HIS Omega, his mate. There could never be someone that he could ever love the way he loved her. He dallied with Betas like Lizzie Stark and others, but he'd never feel for them what he'd felt for Grace. Never feel the amazing feeling of his Omega clenching around his knot again. Never feel the calm of her touch soothe the Alpha within him again. 

And least that's what he thought…. Until he smelled…. Her.

*-*-*-* 

Miriam Solomons' heels click clacked on the cobblestone sidewalk as she walked. She didn't have a lot of time and a lot of errands to get done. Stop at the dress shop to pick up a few things she'd ordered, the Bakery for cookies to take to the orphanage, drop off a letter for her uncle with one of his business associates, stop at the pharmacy for suppressants and soap, then get back to her uncle's house before dark. Always be home before dark and always take someone with her. Those were the stipulations for whenever she left the house. 

Ever since her parents' death when she was a small child, Miriam had lived with her uncle a prominent Baker and businessman named Alfie Solomans. Alfie was almost like a father to her, protective and doting. Strict with his rules while also spoiling her rotten. Which was why she was able to do her own errands, but that her constant companion, Daniel was always a few steps behind her. She'd never really questioned the security, having heard numerous stories about unaccompanied Omegas. Why else would he require a bodyguard? Besides, it gave her someone to help her carry things. 

The dress shop did not, in fact, have the items ready for pick up. "Next week!? Can you believe that, Daniel?" She exclaimed as she stormed out of the store front. 

"No, ma'am." He responded in his normal droll tone. He wasn't a very expressive man though he was extremely intimidating for a beta. Miriam had long ago taken to talking to him as if he was an avid conversationalist despite his penchant for sentences that barely consisted of more than 3 words. But every once in a while, she was certain she saw the edge of his lips twitch like he wanted to smile before setting his face into a mask of the emotionless bodyguard.

"Well let's hope that the Bakery doesn't let me down!" 

The bakery was a busy and bustling place that smelled like heaven on Earth. That smell was all that kept Miriam calm as she waited in line to reach the counter. It seemed to take forever before she finally walked out with a large treats and sweets for the orphans. "C'mon, Daniel. We're officially running late now." 

\---  
Miriam was beyond agitated at this point. None of her errands were going as planned and all of them were taking nearly twice the time she had allotted for them. It was well into the afternoon when she finally arrived at the offices of her Uncle’s associate to deliver the letter and she still had to get to the pharmacy before they closed for the evening. Her heat was due to start any day and she had to have those suppressants or be faced with numerous days of agony and some of the worst humiliation a woman of standing could ever experience. 

“Just wait here, Daniel.” She said as she entered the building. “This should just be a quick drop off and I’ll be right back down.”

The Beta started to argue but Miriam held up a hand. “I need like 5 minutes to myself without you hovering over me or I’m going to loose my mind. If i’m not back down in 15 minutes feel free to return to your normal hovering.”

She didn’t wait for an answer, instead turning on her heel and heading into the building and up the stairs. Her feet were killing her after all the walking in her heels on the clunky cobblestones and the stairs did not do anything to relieve that pain but it was nice to have a few moments to herself to collect her frayed wits. 

She took a deep breath as she reached the top of the stairs and carefully blotted the few drops of sweat from her brow with a handkerchief. Stuffing the embroidered scrap of fabric into her pocket, she pushed open the door for Shelby Company LTD.

\--

The first thing that hit Miriam was the smell of cigarettes and whiskey over the normal scents of paper and ink. But there was something else… a lingering scent that both seemed to assault her senses while also feeling perfectly at home with the others in the room. The room that was oddly empty. She’d expected to greet a secretary or accountant, hand over the letter and then leave. But there was no one in sight. 

Frowning, she took a few more steps into the room. “Hello? Is anyone here?” She called out. 

A tall man in an impeccable suit appeared in the doorway at the other end of the room. “Who’s askin’?” The man asked as he took another couple steps forward, holstering a gun with one hand before taking a long drag off his cigarette with the other. 

Miriam watched him wide eyed. She’d never seen Thomas Shelby in person though she’d heard Uncle Alfie talk about him often. He was certainly a specimen of maleness and it took her breath away. There was a flip flop in her stomach that made her want to curse. Fucking hormones. C’mon Midge. Deliver the letter then get the hell out of here and get your suppressants before something horrible happens. She chastised herself. 

“My Uncle wanted me to deliver this letter to you, Mr. Shelby.” She said, gathering her courage and pulling the letter from her pocket. Forcing her feet to move, she took several steps towards him and held the envelope out to him. 

He eyed the paper for several moments before reaching to take it. His fingers brushing hers in a way that made her shiver and her knees weak. He glanced at the name on the envelope before returning his eyes to hers. “Alfie Solomons is your uncle?”

Miriam bristled a little. “What of it?”

“You’re little Midge?” He asked, looking her up and down and she suddenly felt very uncomfortable. 

“My name is Miriam. Only friends and family call me Midge.” She answered, breathing through her nose to contain her frustration. That was a bad idea. She was close enough to him now to smell him. Alpha.

Fuck. She thought. Of course he was an Alpha. Gangsters were always Alphas. But why did he have to smell so damn good. 

His eyes sparkled a little and she swore she almost saw a smile tug at the corner of his lips. “The way Alfie always talked about his niece, I assumed you were a small child.”

“I’m twenty. Thank you very much.” She countered. “It doesn’t matter, I’ve delivered the letter and now I have other things to do.” She needed to get out of the office as soon as she could. Being near him, an Alpha, was obviously messing with her head and hormones. “Goodbye Mr Shelby.” Miriam turned on her heel and headed towards the door. 

She didn’t make it far before a cramp ripped through her abdomen, making her knees go weak and she had to grab onto a desk to keep from falling to the ground. Strong hands caught her and helped her to her feet. When she opened her eyes, she found herself way too close to very man she needed to get away from. But damn if he didn’t smell amazing. Everything in her wanted nothing more than to rub herself all over him, until she was covered in his scent. She wanted to bury her face in his neck and just breath him in. She wondered what his skin would feel like against hers… How it’d it feel too….

She shook her head violently, trying to clear away the thoughts. 

“You’re an Omega.” It wasn’t a question, just a fact from his lips. 

“I… I need to go.” She pushed herself away from him and rushed out the door. She nearly collided with Daniel on the stairs. 

“Miss Solomons…” He started.

“C’mon Daniel. I need to get home. Now!” 

Back in his office, Thomas Shelby watched the young Omega flee his office. It took all of his self control not to follow after her. His hands itched and ached with a need to touch her. Feel her. Smell her. Take her. Knot her. He hadn’t felt this way since… since Grace. A part of his heart twinged at that thought and he closed his eyes trying to push all the thoughts running through his head aside. He was too busy for this. 

He turned to walk back to his office with a scrap of fabric on the floor caught his attention. The delicate fabric was embroidered with a decorative M.S. He had it lifted to his nose before his logical mind to stop him. Fuck she smelled so good. Her heat was obviously starting and his pants suddenly felt incredibly tight at that thought. As he sat back down at his desk he forced back the idea of searching her out and forced his focus back to his plans and strategies. 

\----


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any inconsistencies. I'm rewatching the series now, this is just an idea that hit me and I'm trying to run with it. The time setting is a little ambiguous, but definitely after the death of Grace. I'm also bad at writing accents so please forgive my attempts. I hope you enjoy!

It was several weeks before Miriam saw Thomas Shelby again. Her heat had kept her locked up in her room for nearly a week. Hormones had racked her body, leaving her sweaty and needy. Dreams of Tommy had left her aching and strung out unlike she'd ever experienced. Then the exhaustion and embarrassment of it had kept her inside the house for a number of days. 

"Midge. Ya gotta get ou' of the 'ouse. Yet drivin' the maids nutters." Alfie was sitting at the table when she came down the stairs. 

Miriam rolled her eyes as she walked passed him to grab something to eat from the kitchen. "Shouldn't you be out doing business or something?" 

"Ya, I should be. But instead, I got maids in yer 'ouse quittin' 'cause yer drivin' them ou' with yer constant 'overing." Her uncle grumbled at her. 

"Well, what do you expect me to do about it?" She grumbled through a mouthful of food. 

He made a face and adjusted his glasses on his nose. "I don't like it, Midge. I don' like women in the business. But yer a Solomons an' I need a secretary. An' it'll let me keep an eye on ya, yea?" 

Miriam blinked at her uncle a few times. "You want me to work for ya?" She hugged. "You gonna pay me?"

He scoffed. "Course."

She thought about it for a moment. "Okay. But I'll need time off when.."

He waved a hand and stood. "Yes. Yes. When it's time ya let me know, aye?" She nodded as he walked over and kissed her forehead. "Be in my office by 9 tomorrow morning."

She didn't have a chance to say anything in response. He was out the door before she could think."Ass." 

But the more she thought about this new job, the more excited she got. Maybe she'd actually get to see Tommy Shelby again… 

\----

Miriam's back was starting to hurt from being hunched over some books in the Bakery office, double checking the numbers and figures of her Uncle's 'business.' In the last two weeks of working as Alfie's secretary, she'd found that she was particularly good at making sure the legal numbers and illegal ones matched up as needed. 

The door swung open and one of Alfie's 'bakers' hurried in, straight past her and into her uncle's office. Some of them, she'd noticed were jumpy and scurried around while others where full of dangerous purpose. They'd all been given a stern warning when she started working here. They weren't to talk to her unless absolutely necessary. Uncle Alfie had… rules. 

Miriam didn't mind too much. Having been harassed on the street for being female, Jewish, and an Omega, she welcomed being left alone to work in peace. She shook her head as she heard Alfie curse loudly. Something obviously hadn't gone his way. With a sigh, she focused back on the books. She was almost done for the day and then her uncle could handle whatever drama he'd gotten himself wrapped into this time. 

Her nose twitched as a scent suddenly wafted over her, cutting through the scent of cigarettes, rum, and ink. 

"Miss Solomons. I didn't expect to see you here." 

Miriam snapped her head up from the books and met the eyes of Thomas Shelby. Even without the hormones raging through her body he smelled delicious. Why the hell did he always smell so… distracting?

It took her a moment to find her words. "Mr. Shelby." She sat back in her chair, closing the book on her desk. "Are you the reason my uncle is cursing?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Tommy's lips before he took a drag from his cigarette. "Probably. And wha' are ya doing here? I though' Alfie didn't like women near the business."

Miriam scoffed. "As if anyone would mess with me under his nose. Besides, evidently I was driving the maids to quit. Need something to do with myself, it seems." 

Alfie's office door swung open before Tommy could respond. "No. No. Ya don't fuckin' talk to 'er. No fuckin' Alpha talks to my niece, ya see. Ya wanted ta talk business let's talk business." 

Tommy flashed me a smile. "Please excuse me, Miss Solomons. It seems we will have to continue this conversation later." 

"Mr. Shelby." Miriam tilted her head and watch him stroll into her uncle's office. Alfie glared at her for several moments. It was a glare she'd seen before. One that meant 'whatever is going on in that mind of yours, knock it off.' But even after the door shut, Miriam couldn't 'knock off' the thoughts in her brain. 

The numbers on the page of the book faded in and out of focus as she thought about the Alpha in the office. She'd been around other Alphas. Why did he affect her in this way? Why did he distract her so much? Unbeknownst to her uncle, she wasn't as innocent as she seemed, but the one Beta she'd been with hadn't really been anything to write home about. It had been a fine experience but not particularly memorable. Which had left her fairly uninterested in pursuing such activities again… until now. She found herself thinking more and more about Tommy Shelby as meeting between him and her uncle stretched into an hour. 

"Alright, get out, ya gypsy bastard!" Alfie eventually exclaimed as the door to the office swung open, startling Miriam right out of her chair. Her add hit the hardwood floor with a painful thump. 

"Fuck." She grumbled in pain. 

A chuckle was followed by a pair of strong hands lifting her to her feet. She was overwhelmed with his scent once more and her knees felt a little weak. Dammit. She was no where near her heat but her body was acting like she was. She just wanted to lean forward and inhaled his scent deep into her lungs. The warmth of his hands on her arms through her shirt was soothing but also burning. And she wanted that sensation everywhere. "Such language from such a proper lady." Tommy smirked at her. 

Despite the humor in his lips, when she met his eyes with hers, they seemed a dark blue, deepened with lust. His own breath seemed to be coming faster. Was he as affected by her as she was by him? 

"Oi! Wha'd I say 'bout stayin' away from me niece, Tommy!" Alfie's voice broke through their staring contest. 

"Yea… yea. I heard ya, Alfie." Tommy said loudly. "Jus makin sure she didn' hurt herself." He lowered his voice to talk just to her. " Youre not hurt, are ya?"

"No." She answered. " Just me pride." 

He smiled at her again as he ran his hand down her arm and took her hand. He placed a kiss to her knuckles, eyes never leaving hers before he stood and, tilted his head to Alfie and made his exit. 

Alfie flustered about the room for a bit, muttering to himself before he pointed a finger at her. "Midge, you stay away from Thomas Shelby, ya hear me? He's no good." 

She rolled her eyes as he stalked back into his office. Only after the door was closed did she look at the scrap of paper clutched in her hand. Scribbled in what could only be Tommy's handwriting was an address and the word Tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Conversation"

"You know, my Uncle is likely to start a war with you if he knew you even suggested us meeting, much less it actually happening." Miriam stated as she walked into the house. It was a nice place in a nice side of town.

"And yet, here you are." Tommy responded as he followed her into the room, hands in his pockets. He'd shed his black outer coat and suit jacket, leaving him in his shirt and vest. 

"Here I am, indeed." She whispered as she looked around, forcing her eyes to look anywhere but at the Alpha in front of her. "Would have been sooner but had to wait for my normal escort home to head home himself." 

"That's quite alright. Would ya like a drink, Miss Solomons?" He asked, walking towards a shelf that held an array of glasses and bottles. 

"Please, call me Midge." She responded. 

He smirked at her over his shoulder. "Alright. Midge. Would you like a drink?" 

"Yes. Please. Just don't tell, Alfie." She returned his smile.

Tommy laughed as he handed her a glass. "Oh, Midge. I don't think ill be tellin' him anything of this night."

She stared down at the brownish liquid in her glass as she pondered those words. "And just what do you expect this night to hold, Mr Shelby?"

"Well, Midge. I expect that this night will start with a few drinks and some conversation. Learn more about Alfie Solomons' mysterious little niece… then if yer willin'…" He took another step towards her, until she could feel the heat radiating off his body. "I wan' to fuck you til yer beggin' me to knot ya." 

His direct boldness took her breath way. Her eyes snapped up to his as her blood pounded in her ears. Her face suddenly felt hot and need pooled in her abdomen. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her hormones, only to have the scent of him assault her senses again. It took so much of her willpower to not start begging for his knot now. "Oh."

"But first," he continued as he abruptly turned from her, the sudden absence of his heat so close making her shiver. He sat down on the couch, pulling a cigarette and rolling it along his lip as he leaned back against the cushions. "Conversation."

Miriam downed the contents of her glass foolishly hoping it would calm her nerves. Instead it just made her feel warmer. "Conversation? And just what should we talk about?"

Tommy lit his cigarette and watched as she perched on the couch at the other end of the couch. The distance between them did little to quell the desire he'd felt since he first saw her in his office. She'd been so close to her heat that it'd taken all his willpower not to bend her over his desk and taken her right then. Knotted her and claimed her as his own. It had been so bad that it triggered his rut, nearly two months early. He still wasn't caught up on cancelled appointments and rearranged schedules that came from locking himself in his house for several days. No one had made him feel this way since his Grace, his Omega, had been killed. 

He pushed those thoughts down and focused on the girl in front of him. She was so young. And the niece of Alfie Solomons, a sometimes friend, sometimes enemy. He should be ashamed. He should end this. He should send her home. But he just couldn't. He…. needed to know her. In every way she would allow.

"Well, how is it that Alfie has a secret 20 year old Omega niece that no one knew about?" 

Miriam laughed a bit. "Really? You knew about me."

Tommy blew out a plume of smoke. "Fine, I knew be had a niece but like I said before, I thought ya were 10 or somethin'."

"Well. I don't think advertising to all of London that Alfie Solomons has an Omega niece is really a good idea." She responded, twisting a ring around her finger like she often did when she was nervous or anxious. "That's just asking for a lot of trouble…"

Tommy caught on to her anxiety and leaned forward, placing one hand on hers stilling her fidgeting fingers. "I understand that. Ya know ya have nothin' to fear from me, Midge. If ya want to leave, ya can and I'll make sure ya get home safe."

She smiled at him, near drowning in the sincerity in his eyes. "I appreciate that. But I know you'd never hurt me. Not on purpose. It's just… My father was Uncle Alfie's older brother. They were both involved in the business. Mum too. And… well, Alfie would never tell me who done it. But they got me mum and used her against Father. She was his Omega, ya see. True mates if ya believe it. And…" she cut off and looked back down at her hands. Her mother's ring on her finger under Tommy's warm hand.

"How old were ya?" He asked softly.

"Ten." Miriam answered. "I… I hadn't presented yet. But Uncle Alfie, he took me in and basically kept me locked in a tower until he realized that I was just going to sneak out if he didn't let me out. Hence my typical escort." She shook her head. "I haven't snuck out since… not until tonight… not until you."

She look at Tommy again. "What is it about you that makes me throw all caution to the wind?" 

He smirked at her, reaching to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. His fingertips grazed her cheek and she found herself leaning into his touch, his warmth. "You're a dangerous man, Mr. Shelby. I know that. I should leave. Go back to the safety of my house. Even if you don't intend to break my heart, Uncle Alfie will never approve, and you have so many enemies… I know you do but … " she trailed off.

"But what, Miss Solomons?" He asked, trailing his hand down from her cheek to brush the skin of her neck. 

"But I can't help it… I can't stop thinking about you. Thought about you all through my heat… dreamt of you…" How did they get so close? When did his lips get a hair's breadth from hers? "Woke with your name on my lips…"

His hand came back to her face, cupping her cheek as his thumb ran over her lips. "I think I'd like ta hear that.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked.   
> I'm a tease... I know. Next chapter, I promise.  
> Bright side, Miriam has got a little bit of backstory now...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. My muse went on vacation and didn't come back. But I managed to finish this chapter. Warning: it's 100% smut.

Miriam wasn't sure who moved first, Tommy or her. One moment they were sharing a breath, so close that she could feel his warmth radiating off of him, the next their lips met. The kiss was slow at first.. hesitant. Like both parties were testing the waters, making sure the other didn't want to bolt to the door. Tommy's hand slid from her cheek to the back of her neck, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt as she arched into him. 

Yes. This was what she'd been wanting, dreaming of, since she'd first met him. He tasted like cigarettes and whiskey, a flavor she'd never would have admitted she enjoyed, but on his tongue it tasted like heaven. It was quintessentially him. 

She moaned into his kiss and slipped her hands around his neck, taking the initiative to press herself closer, tucking one knee under her so she could shift them. Tommy smirked into the kiss and took her hint. His hands slid down her sides to grip her hips. He shifted on the couch as she brought up her other leg until she was settled, straddling his lap. 

Miriam broke the kiss, breathless, as she felt him beneath her, his cock straining against the fabric of his pants. Their eyes locked again. It felt like he could see into her soul. 

"Say no, Midge… say ya don't want me, tha' ya want t' go home and I'll help ya into a car so ya can go, eh." He breathed out in little more than a whisper. 

Midge shook her head. "Tommy…. Alpha…" Her hands cupped his cheeks as she kissed him again. "I don't want to go home." Her lips pressed against his cheek as she rolled her hips against him. "I want you, Tommy." She whispered into his ear, his grip on her hips tightened as a low moan rumbled in his chest. "Fuck me, Alpha." She said through her teeth as she bit lightly on his ear. 

Tommy moved faster than she could think, flipped them so her back landed on the plush couch with him between her thighs. His hand slid up her stocking clad leg as he descended upon her neck. Lips and teeth left red marks along her flesh as she arched into him. He pushed the hem of her dress up to her waist and grazed his knuckles along the drenched fabric of her panties. Midge bit her lip to keep from crying out as he pushed passed the cotton and slid a finger into her core. 

"Fuck, you're wet." He growled in her ear. 

"Tommy…." She breathed, her hips bucking against him. More. She needed more. 

Her hands found the buttons of his shirt, fingers fumbling to get them undone. His lips crashed against hers again, in a sudden but quick kiss before he withdrew from her. A whine escaped her lips as his fingers left her empty and desperate. With little ceremony, he scooped her into his arms making her squeal slightly. 

She wound her arms around his neck as he easily climbed the stairs and headed down a hallway. It wasn't a large house, nothing like the house she heard he owned in Warwickshire, but still Miriam paid no attention to where they were going. Her fixation was on Tommy's neck. Kissing and nibbling along the flesh from his ear down along his jaw. His arms tightened around her as she nipped a little harder at the crook of his neck. 

"Midge… Omega…" he growled out. 

"Alpha…" she squirmed in his arms. Her thighs rubbing together, desperate for more friction. 

They burst through a door and Tommy slammed it shut behind them with a swift kick. Miriam landed on the bed with a light 'oof' and a little bounce. Eagerly, she climbed up onto her knees on the mattress, tearing her dress up and over her head as Tommy stripped off his shirts with equal fervor.   
Left if her bra, panties and stockings, she reached out, hooking her fingers in the waistband of his pants and pulled him to her. 

His hands roamed over her body as lips met again. The kiss was hungry, desperate, eager. Deft fingers unhooked her bra and flung it somewhere else in the room. Her own fingers were busy unfastening his pants and slipping her hand beneath the fabric. Tommy gasped then growled into her mouth as she cupped the hard length of his cock. Fuck, he felt so good in her hand. 

She was the one to break the kiss, panting for breath, as she looked up into his eyes. "Tommy…" 

"Midge…" He responded. Eyes searching hers for any indication that she didn't want to continue. He was a hard man, a gangster with more blood on his hands than he'd like to admit. He'd been cold and callous to women in the past, but that wasn't what he wanted with Midge. No, she was an Omega…. And no matter how much he wanted to be inside her, to knot her… he also wanted to cherish her and treat her as though she was something precious. 

"I've… I'm not a virgin…" she bit her lip as she looked at him.

Tommy chuckled and kissed her. A hand deliberately on his chest she pushed him back, apprehension in her eyes. "But never… never an Alpha…"

Gently he cupped her cheek with his hand, "I'll take good care of you, Omega… Promise." He kissed her gently again. "Now lay back." 

As Miriam laid back on the bed, resting on her elbows, she watched him slide his pants and underwear down his legs and step out of his shoes. Her eyes drank him in, all lean muscle with scars and tattoos… he was fucking gorgeous. His cock was rock hard and erect, thick and intimidating in length. 

She didn't have time to think about it much more, as he bent over her. His mouth finding her nipple. Teeth grazed over the sensitive bud, making her arch off the bed. One hand held him above her as the other slipped once more beneath the fabric of her panties. Miriam gasped as his fingers dipped into her dripping cunt. First one finger, then two, he hooked them, catching that spot within her that had her squirming under him, begging him for more. 

Abruptly he pulled from her, dragging her panties down her legs in a fluid motion, throwing them to join her bra on the floor. As he moved over her once more, he lifted her thigh, hooking it on his hip. His hard cock pressed against her dripping folds.

Midge gasped and wiggled her hips, desperate for more, her Omega hormones and instincts driving her. She needed him inside her. Needed to feel him stretching her wide, filling her. 

"Please…" she begged, shifting her hips.

"Please what, Lil Omega? Tell me…" he growled out. Fuck, he wanted to be inside her already, to feel her hot and tight around him, but he needed to hear it once more. That she wanted this. Wanted him. She wasn't in heat. She was in complete control of her mind and he wanted no doubts that this was what she wanted.

"Fuck me, Tommy. Knot me. Please, Alpha!" She begged, her hands reaching out for him while she used the leg hooked around his hips to try and bring him closer to her. He smiled a dangerous smile as he leaned down and took her lips in his once more, swallowing her cries as he slowly slid his cock into her. 

The feel of him was exquisite, unlike anything Midge had ever imagined. Certainly, nothing like that Beta boy she'd taken to her bed. No, Tommy stretched her, sliding against her inner walls in a way that made her squirm. She could feel him so deep within her. They savored those first few moments, just feeling each other, letting their breaths mingle between kisses.

Then he started to move. Slowly at first, like he was afraid he was going to hurt her. Grace had always liked it slow and gentle and he'd done his best to oblige. But as Midge continued to squirm on his cock, he quickly understood that this Omega had very different desires. 

Her leg still hooked on his hip, he picked up his pace, snapping his hips forward and plunging into her hot wet core over and over. The sounds she made, half pants, half moans spurned him on. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she arched to meet him. 

Midge was lost on waves of pleasure. It was like anything she ever could have expected or imagined. She clung to the Alpha above her as he drove her wild. "Alpha! I… I'm…"

"Do it, lil Omega. Cum for me." He growled. His knot was starting to swell. It wouldn't be long now. 

Lights exploded behind her eyes and she screamed as pleasure spiked within her. Her whole body shook as her inner walls clamped down on his cock, her nails leaving marks on his flesh as she'd tried to anchor herself. 

Tommy's rhythm barely faltered as she shook in his arms. Half way through her orgasm, his knot swelled and caught inside her, inciting another scream of ecstasy from her lips. His grip on her hip tightened as he let out a strangled cry of his own as he spilled hours seed within her. 

Neither of them could move for several moments as they tried to catch their breath. Midge's muscles continued to twitch as aftershocks of their encounter worked their way through her. When Tommy could think again, he carefully gathered her in his arms and rearranged them on the bed. 

It was always a little awkward, the aftermath of sex between Alphas and Omegas. Being joined in such a way for a while afterwards made it hard to get comfortable, but eventually Tommy settled back against the pillows with Midge snuggled against his chest, mostly straddling his hips.

Neither spoke as they basked in the afterglow. Midge contentedly dozed with her face pressed against his neck while Tommy smoked a cigarette wondering just what the fuck he was going to do now… because they was no damn way he was going to give Midge Solomons up willingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo let me know what you think!


End file.
